Warriors Wipeout: S1E1
Warriors Wipeout: S1E1 is the first episode in Warriors Wipeout: Season 1 in the show Warriors Wipeout by IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart. Introduction Stonefur: Hello, every cat, this is Stonefur, your host, and this is Warriors Wipeout. Graystripe: *pops up in front of camera, blocking Stonefur* Don't forget your other awesome, pawesome, blossom host, Graystripe! Stonefur: Errrr... yeah, right. Graystripe: Aaaaand our beautiful hostess, Tawnypelt! Tawnypelt: *next to obstacle course* Zip it, Graystripe. Crowd: Ooooooooh! Graystripe: *blushes* Stonefur: Well, anyway... Tawnypelt will introduce us to our contestants. Tawnypelt: Thanks, Stonefur. *beckons cat with her tail* Our first contestant is Leafstar of SkyClan! SkyClan cats: *cheer* Billystorm: That's my mate up there! Other Clans in crowd: What the heck is SkyClan? Firestar and StarClan cats: *smile sheepishly* Leafstar: *strides over to Tawnypelt* Hi, Tawnypelt. Tawnypelt: Hello, Leafstar. How does it feel to be the first cat, leader, and cat of SkyClan on Warriors Wipeout, and are you ready? Leafstar: *nods* It's such an honor to be here, especially as all the things you just said. I'll do all I can to make it to the last round and make SkyClan proud. SkyClan cats: *cheers* Harrykit: What is mommy doing with that strange cat next to the water? Firekit: Shhhhhhh! I want to watch! Leafstar: *pads away* Tawnypelt: Please welcome, the next cat, Berrynose! Crowd: *boos* Stonefur: Stop it, or Tawnypelt will pick you up and throw you into the water. Rowanclaw: Do it to me, Tawnypelt! I LOVE YOU! Tawnypelt: *throws Rowanclaw into water* Rowanclaw: *rushes out, blue and shivering* C-c-cold! Nightfreeze: Did somebody say cold? Stonefur: Wrong Clan, Nightfreeze. Go back to NightClan. Berrynose: *finally walks over to Tawnypelt* Tawnypelt: Hi, Berrynose. How do you feel? Berrynose: I'm going to win this thing! I will DOMINATE because I'm so strong and handsome! Graystripe: *snorts* Yeah, sure. Berrynose: *pads off, waving his tail* Tawnypelt: Ooookay then, our third contestant is Crowfeather! Crowfeather, how do you feel? Ready? Crowfeather: *pads over and snarls* I won't tell you. I have had no emotion since Nightcloud helped me see I was a true, loyal WindClan cat. *pads away* Hollyleaf: *mumbles* Except being a big, arrogant hot-head. Nightcloud: *stops beaming proudly* Hey! Tawnypelt: Let's welcome our next contestant, Tigerstar! *cricket chirps* Tigerstar: *snarls at crowd* Do something! Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Tigerstar: *smoke pours from ears* SHUT UP! *cricket chirps* Tawnypelt: Hi, daddy, how are you feeling? Tigerstar: *shrugs* As good as a dead unappreciated Dark Forest cat can ever be. Tawnypelt: And now, please welcome Whitestorm! Crowd: *cheers* Sharpclaw: SkyClan, quit it! We don't even know who Whitestorm is! SkyClan: *cheers louder* Sharpclaw: *facepaw* Whitestorm: Hi, Tawnypelt. Tawnypelt: Hi, Whitestorm, how are you feeling? Whitestorm: I feel great and I am ready, though I'm not sure how I'll do. Tawnypelt: You'll probably do great. Whitestorm: Thanks! *pads away* Tawnypelt: Now, we have Goosefeather! Goosefeather: *runs up shouting* The obstacle course is a sign! This is very bad! Tawnypelt: Errrrr... right. How are you f-... Wait, should I even ask? Crowd: NO! Tawnypelt: Ok, then, our next contestant is Swiftpaw! Cats close to Swiftpaw: *cheers* Brightheart: Aaaaaaah! He's so handsome! Cloudtail: D: But I helped you become a warrior. He just died on you. Swiftpaw: Thanks, Tawnypelt... and Brightheart... call me. Cloudtail: *takes Brightheart's phone* Brightheart: NOOOOOO! D: Swifty's number is in there! Cloudtail: That's the point. Swiftpaw: Before you say anything Tawnypelt, let me say this: If I faced those dogs, I can face this. Cloudtail: You were killed by the dogs. Goosefeather: AND THE COURSE IS EVIL! Tawnypelt: The next contestant is Spottedleaf! Graystripe: *snores* Stonefur: *hisses* Wake up! *cuffs* Graystripe: Oops! Tawnypelt: How do you feel? Spottedleaf: I'm good. Everyone I love is right here in the crowd. *locks gaze with Firestar* Firestar: *drools* Sandstorm: *cuffs* Tawnypelt: Next is our youngest competitior, Mosskit! Swiftpaw: Mouse dung! I was the youngest! Mosskit: Will mommy and daddy come with me? Tawnypelt: I'm sorry, Mosskit, but you have to do this on your own. Mosskit: O-ok. Bluestar: *wipes tear with a tissue* She's so grown up! Tawnypelt: Thank StarClan, finally a ShadowClan cat! Russetfur! Russetfur: Hi, Tawnypelt. Tawnypelt: How are you feeling? Russetfur: Fine. I hope to win for ShadowClan. Tawnypelt: *purrs* Good! Now welcome contestant 11, Sparrowpelt Both Sparrowpelts: *wander onto stage* Sparrowpelt of SkyClan: What the heck? Tawnypelt: What? Halftail! Go away! Sparrowpelt of TC (AKA Halftail): But I hate my elder name! *grumbles and gets of stage* Sparrowpelt: Ok, I was a little worried there. If you would have said, "Boris, go away," I would have been so embarassed! Hawkfrost: Your name is Boris! *snickers* All of crowd except Cherrytail: *laughs* Sparrowpelt: *hides face* It used to be. Tawnypelt: Our next contestant is Mapleshade! Mapleshade: Cut the crap! *hisses* I'm winning for myself. Crookedstar: How conceited. Mapleshade: *hisses* Tawnypelt: *says quickly* And now we welcome Willowpelt. Willowpelt: Hello! :D Tawnypelt: Hello! :D Willowpelt: Check out the green claw polish I got at the mall! *shows claws* Tawnypelt: So cool! Can I have some? Willowpelt: Sure. *gives claw polish* Tawnypelt: *starts painting her claws* Stonefur: Tawnypelt! *turns and sees Mistystar painting her claws blue* Mistystar! Tawnypelt: Oops! Sorry! Mistystar: What? It's pretty! I can do whatever I want since I am Clan leader. RiverClan: *cringes* Tawnypelt: And our next contestant is Daisy! Queens: *cheer* Daisy: But, I'm not a warrior. I'm a queen and its all I've ever known. Tawnypelt: *smirks* All the better. Get over with the other contestants. Daisy: *skulks away* Tawnypelt: This will be hilarious! :3 And, moving on, our next competitor will be Ivypool! Ivypool: *comes up and sees Hawkfrost in front row* H-hi Hawkfrost... Hawkfrost: *grins* Tawnypelt: So, Ivypool, how do you feel? Ivypool: I felt fine except the fact Hawkfrost is in the front row... Tawnypelt: Why does that make you nervous? Ivypool: The way he probably sees it, I betrayed him. Dovewing: No! He betrayed you! Hawkfrost: Call me, Ivypool. Tawnypelt: *sarcastic* Oh, he so has a grudge against you! Get over with the others! *watches Ivypool go* and next we have Smudge! Kittypets in crowd and Firestar: *cheers* Smudge: Hi, Tawny! Tawnypelt: My name is Tawnypelt, mouse-brain! I'm not a kittypet. Smudge: Anyway, it's so exciting to be here and I'll enjoy it when I show Clan cats what a kittypet can do! Bluestar: Ummmm... Firestar already did that. Smudge: Oh... right. Tawnypelt: Next up is Purdy! Purdy: Hello, young'un! Tawnypelt: Okay then. How do you feel about being on the show? Purdy: Well y'see here, I didn't expect to be here and... *launches into long story* Tawnypelt: *cuts Purdy off* Okay good! Next we have Sol! Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sol: *strides over* Hello, Tawnypelt. I didn't expect to see these wretched Clans again. Tawnypelt: *hisses* How are you feeling? Sol: Well, I feel great. I am going to win, because I am a phycic kitty since I predicted the sun would disappear and I know I will win just as surely as the sun disappeared. Skywatcher: That was an eclipse, you mouse-brain. Sparrowpelt: *mumbles to Leafstar* Moony would know. Tawnypelt: Ok, quiet evey cat! Our next contestant is Princess! Graystripe: What's with the wave of loners and kittypets all of a sudden? Princess: Hi! Firestar and Cloudtail: Whoooooooo! Princess: Before you ask, I feel great and before everyone ridicules me, Cloudtail is my son, and I'm sure he's given you a few battle wounds. Random cats: *Look at scars* Tawnypelt: Our next contestant is.... *rubs eyes* ... Scourge? BloodClan cats: *cheers* Scourge: *has higher pitched voice than usual* Hello, Tawnypelt. *glares* Bone: *cracks up* Scourge: *snarls, but it sounds like a mouse squeak* Bone! Stop putting helium in my prey! *stalks off* Tawnypelt: Next up, we have Whitetail. Whitetail: Hello, there. Tawnypelt: Hello. Do you feel ready for this competition? Whitetail: It was a little unexpected, but sure, I guess I am. *shrugs and pads away* Tawnypelt: Most boring interview I've heard all day. WindClan cats sure are weird. Next is Mudclaw. Mudclaw: Don't worry, I'll be boring. *snickers* Tawnypelt: *sarcastic* Ha ha! NEXT! Stonefur: Ummmm... who is next, Tawnypelt? Tawnypelt: Oh yeah.... Ashfur get over here. Ashfur: Hello, Tawnypelt. Tawnypelt: How are you feeling with about this competition. Ashfur: I feel ready, and don't worry, I'll win. *flicks with tail* Tawnypelt: *purrs* Rowanclaw: D: Tawnypelt, nooooo! ThunderClan: ASHFUR! Ashfur: Hey, I lost Squirrelflight and nobody likes me. Cut me some slack. Tawnypelt: Aaaand last, but not least, we have Sedgewhisker. Sedgewhisker: *bubbling with excitement* I'm SOOOO happy to be here and competing for WindClan and... Tawnypelt: Don't overdo the fake excitement. Sedgewhisker: D:< You called my bluff! *storms off* Tawnypelt: See? Weird WindClan! *makes loco sign with tail* Anyway, Graystripe, why don't you introduce start round 1, while I finish painting my claws. ;D Round 1 Graystripe: Hello, contestants. Welcome to round 1 of this episode of Warriors Wipeout! I'm Graystripe and... Stonefur: They know! Get on with it! Graystripe: Ok, so, all 24 of you, listen up! One of you will run... Stonefur: We'll tell you who. Graystripe: *glares* ...and you will do the obstacle course as fast as you can. If you fall into the liquid we have selected, go to the nearest ladder and keep going. The ones not going yet can train for their turn. The twelve best times will move on to the next round. The first round this time consists of 5 obstacles. *to crowd* The first is a small stretch, then the big balls. There are four and you must jump across them and get to the other side. The second obstacle is our hiding predators wall where badgers and foxes will come out to knock you off. Rest assured, they are fake. The third obstacle is the moving bushes containing a stretch with four horizontally placed cylinders that will move back and forth. The fourth will be four small moving platforms called the stepping stones, and last, there is a slide with whipped cream on it to end the round messy! *to contestants* Are you ready? Contestants: YEAAAAAAAH! Goosefeather: WHIPPED CREAM IS A BAD SIGN! Stonefur: Leafstar, begin! Graystripe: *starts stopwatch* Leafstar: *darts to straight away and jumps to first ball with ease* Stonefur: Woah! Leafstar is already off to a great start, using her SkyClan inherited legs to jump! Leafstar: *jumps to second ball* Ha! *jumps to third* Graystripe: But we don't let advantages go that easy! *pulls lever* *little foam balls pour all over Leafstar who is in mid-jump to fourth ball* Leafstar: I CAN'T S- *face smashes into ball and sticks to it for few seconds* Sandkit: Yay! Go mom! Leafstar: *bounces off yowling* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Harrykit: Mommy! Firekit: BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAA! That was the funniest thing ever! Leafstar: *climbs up ladder to second obstacle* Great StarClan, that's cold! *shakes fur* Billystorm: Just run! Leafstar: *bounds from platform to platform dodging badgers and foxes poping out* Sandkit: Mommy's gonna get eaten by a badger! *wails* *badger's nose hits Leafstar* Leafstar: AAAH! *sinks claws into it's nose* *badger deflates* Harrykit: YAY! Stonefur: Leafstar! Leafstar: *leaps and pushes flat to platform, dodging fox paws* Oops! *takes last leap* *fox pops out of wall in front of Leafstar and rebounds her back to platform* Graystripe: Ow! That's gotta hurt! *replays it slowmo and circles spit that flew out of Leafstar's mouth* Billystorm: That's disgusting, Leafstar! We're not mates anymore! Leafstar: D: *scrabbles back onto platform and finishes obstacle* *leaps on top of fuzzy bush-like cylinder, panting* *bush shifts sharply and Leafstar is thrown yowling into another cylinder which had shifted back, slams into it with flank* Stonefur: Ow! Look at that! *replays in slowmo and edits mice flying into Leafstar's yowling mouth* Graystripe: Leafstar, you bigmouth! Leafstar: *slides under another one and hops over another then starts on stepping stones and looks off balance* Tawnypelt: You can do it, Leafstar! *loud noise distracts hosts as Leafstar continues* Tigerstar: *pinning Princess down* LET ME WIN OR YOU'RE DEAD! Stonefur: Tigerstar, you can't threaten other competitors. You are disqualified. Tigerstar: WHAT! *runs toward host box* WHY YOU! Graystripe: Barricade the door! Stonefur and Graystripe: *blocks door with desks and chairs* Tigerstar: *bangs on door* OPEN UP YOU LITTLE... Graystripe: *pressed against door* We are so screwed! Tawnypelt: If you guys are quite done, Leafstar is on the last obstacle. Leafstar: *slides down slide and leaps onto platform, skidding to a halt* Yay! SkyClan: *cheers* Leafstar: *shakes whipped cream off pelt and joins Tawnypelt* Graystripe: *stops timer and starts a new one as Berrynose starts on the big balls* Leafstar's time is... 16:17. Stonefur: Not bad, especially on swimming back for a SkyClan cat. Berrynose: *perched on first ball, singing* I'm strong and I'm handsome and awesome! Oh yeah! Suuuuupercaaaaaaaaaaaat! *jumps to next ball, flips onto back and slides into water* Graystripe: :3 Ahahahhahahaha Berrynose: *standing in shallow part of water* The great Berrynose is dying! Tawnypelt: You're standing in the water, Berrynose... Stonefur: And the clock is TICKING! Berrynose: *screams and goes up ladder* Molepaw: What's wrong with Dad? Poppyfrost: *facepaw* Just a bad day. Stonefur: Berrynose is hauling tail now. He's just began the predator wall! Cherrypaw: Yessss! Dad is awesome at dealing with badgers! *fox paw pokes Berrynose's head gently* Berrynose: *falls* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Cherrypaw: *turns to Raggedstar* That's not my dad up there. I feel sorry for his kits. Berrynose: *climbs back up and gets through it crashing into foxes and things on the way* Stonefur: Poor Berrynose, I can't bear to watch! *squeezes eyes shut* Graystripe: *widens eyes* *platform flips Berrynose high into the air* Berrynose: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *lands on top of fox* *fox starts to go in wall and wall part starts to close* Berrynose: *jumps off, rams into wall part to avoid being smashed, but smashes his face on it anyway and falls to platform* Stonefur: Clock is ticking, Berrynose! *shows paused picture of Berrynose's face smashing into wall* Graystripe: That brain of his must be ticking, too. Berrynose: *scrambles up and starts on third obstacle* Honeyfern and Poppyfrost: D: Poppyfrost: I can't believe you ever liked him. Honeyfern: Hey! You're the one that had kits with him! Poppyfrost: You would have if Briarlight hadn't been careful! Briarlight: D: Hey! Honeyfern and Poppyfrost: *start bickering* Molepaw: My daddy's a FAILURE! *wails* Tawnypelt: Looks like some commotion has broken out. Berrynose: *standing on first stepping stone, battered after the bush cylinders* Don't worry guys, I'll make you proud! Honeyfern and Poppyfrost: *fangirl squeal* Berrynose: W-woah! *falls into water* Molepaw, Cherrypaw, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern: *facepaw* Graystripe: On the bright side, I'm always free. Gimme a call! Silverstream and Millie: Graystripe! D: Graystripe: That was Stonefur! Stonefur: Hey! Tawnypelt: Finally, Berrynose has reached the last obstacle! Berrynose: I can nail this! *hurtles down slide* SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPERCAAAAAAAAAAAT! *gets mouthful of whipped cream, hits finishing platform, but slides off leaving a whipped cream streak* Molepaw: He can't even go down a slide without failing! Cherrypaw: What in the name of StarClan did you two see in him? Honeyfern: ... Poppyfrost: We have no clue. Graystripe: *stops stopwatch and starts a new one as Crowfeather starts course* Berrynose has finished with... *rubs eyes* 21:47. Geez! Stonefur: I'm not surprised. He made it through the course, but added time through all his fails, water, and ladder mishaps. *rolls eyes* Let's watch this clip of Berrynose fails! Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Honeyfern, and Poppyfrost: I can't look! D: *videos of Berrynose fails start playing in slowmo with superhero music and loud crashs* Tawnypelt: Crowfeather has finished the big balls un-incidentally. WindClan seemse to be fast as well as full of balance. Crowfeather: If you want to win me over with flattery, just say so. It's not working. *gets lw and dodges fox and bounces farther along platform* Tawnypelt: *snarls* Who in the name of StarClan would want to take you as a mate? Crowfeather: *hisses, stands, and pretends to think* Let's see. There's Feathertail, Leafpool, and Nightcloud! I've attracted more she-cats than moons you've spent in ShadowClan! Satisfied! *gets pushed off platform and into water by badger* Tawnypelt: *twitches whiskers* Now I am! :3 Feathertail, Leafpool, and Nightcloud: *dive into water and take Crowfeather up ladder* Crowfeather: *smirks* See? They're loyal to me! Nightcloud: *claws Crowfeather's muzzle* Get going! This is the only reason I let you out of baby-stitting Breezekit while I went out! Breezepelt: Mom! I'm not a kit! Nightcloud: *to Breezepelt* You're a delinquent that's what you are! *turns back to Crowfeather and claws him again* Get going! Crowfeather: *whimpers* Ok! Ok! *continues on the predator wall* Tawnypelt: Or maybe you are loyal to them! Crowfeather: *starts on the bush cylinders obstacle* Shut up! Stonefur: *flipping through rulebook* Nightcloud, Feathertail, and Leafpool, it is against the rules to help a contestant on the course. You will sit guarded by Breezepelt and Lionblaze. Leafpool: *to Lionblaze* I'm your mother. Surely you will let me go sit in my spot again. Nightcloud: *to Breezepelt* I'm your mother. Surely you will let me go sit in my spots again. Feathertail: What advantage do I have? *grumps* Lionblaze: Leafpool, no. Breezepelt: Nightcloud, no. Leafpool and Nightcloud: D: Feathertail: :D *purrs and twines tail with Lionblaze's and Breezepelt's* Thanks for being impartial! Lionblaze: I-it was our pleasure! *licks Feathertail on ear* Breezepelt: E-exactly! *licks Feathertail on other ear* You can go back to your spot! Lionblaze: *nods* Cinderheart and Heathertail: D: Leafpool and Nightcloud: D: Feathertail: Bye. I'll call you two! *waves tail* Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics Category:Shows